Undying Love
by starahel
Summary: Sequel to Love and Some Verses. Picking up where I left off. After the incident, Clark does everything to make things work. Lois and Clark find themselves madly in love with one another, ready to say, I do.
1. In Love and Death

Disclaimer: Hello! I am back! I own nothing Superman related! I would sure love to have Brandon Routh in my closet though :). There is a slight Smallville reference. These are OOC characters! So don't be surprised if they do things that you think they wouldn't do. Did that make sense? Well... anyways, This is the sequel for **Love and Some Verses**. If you haven't read that, go read it, It'll make a lot more sense. I'm picking up where I left off soo... here it goes!

* * *

Clark sat next to Lois' body, her grip now cold. The doctors filed in, as they checked all of her vital signs.

"What do we do doctor?" One nurse asked the main physician.

"ABC, Airway, Breathing, Circulation."  
The other doctors stood back as he started performing the tests. He put a hand close to Lois' nose. He gave a nod, informing there was no air coming out. He then became eye level to her chest. There was no rise or fall, she wasn't intaking air. He gave another dreadful nod. The doctor picked up Lois' hand, The engagement ring shimmering in the light. Her hand was pale compared to the doctors. He gently placed it back on the bed and gave another negative nod. She was gone. The nurse nodded her head and unplugged the monitors.  
_  
NO! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Clark screamed in his mind. Two hands grasped onto his shoulders, he didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Mr...Superman."

Clark paid no attention to the doctor. His eyes were set on Lois' pale face. As Clark sat motionless, still seizing Lois' lifeless hand in his own, Richard walked in. Clark didn't bother to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Hey... I'm sorry..._Clark_."  
Clark didn't even care if Richard knew anymore. All he wanted to do was bash Richard's head into a brick wall.

"You're...sorry? BECAUSE OF YOU, THE WOMAN I LOVE IS DEAD!"

"HEY, I LOVED HER TOO!"

"THEN... why? Why did you put her life in danger?... To get back at me?"

Richard stood inarticulately. After all, Clark was right. He struggled for words. Before he could even think of the right words to say, Clark spoke up.

"You know what I don't want to hear it. I just... I kind of want to be alone right now. Would you mind taking Jason?"  
Richard shook his head, as he picked up the child and began to leave the room. He stood in the doorway as Clark stood up. He watched Clark move over to the bed and place a hand on Lois' cheek. He stroked it gently with his thumb, as he bent down and kissed her, one last time.  
Clark zoomed out of the window, flying to no where, with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
_  
Even though you've been raised by human beings. You are not one of them, they can be great people Kal-El if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way._  
Jor-El's speech came to mind. Suddenly, Clark had a place to go.

The Fortress.

His feet landed firmly on the ground as he trudged forward. The last time he was here, he realized that the crystals had been stolen. Clark entered, it was cold and quiet.

_"Is something troubling you Kal-El?"_

"Yes... The woman I loved just... died."

_"I see, Remember that you are not one-"_

"Not one of them, Yes, I know. But," Clark swallowed roughly, "She was...the only person, who made me feel...vulnerable. I just want her back. Please bring her back to me."  
_  
"Are you willing to risk an innocent life for one?"_

Clark was puzzled, but then it struck him.  
"Last time I confided in you, I needed help. Lana was dead, and you brought her back. Only to take my father!"

_"There is a balance, Kal-El. If one should come back from the absolute, someone must take their place."_

Was Clark really going to take this chance again?  
"What... what happened to the crystal? You said it could only be used once."  
_  
"I said that, so when someone else passed, you wouldn't come back wanting to return their life."_

He had been tricked. Was he prepared to take someone else's life? Someone he cared about deeply? What if he took Jason? How could he live with himself for risking his son?

_"What is your choice?" _

In front of Clark, where the crystals once were, Another crystal appeared. He moved forward, walking slowly over to the crystal. His hand reached out to take it, but he quickly pulled it back.

_I chose to risk a innocent life, for Lana's. But he took my father, Do I really want to risk a innocent life of someone I care about?_ Clark thought to himself, as Lois' face flashed in his mind. The only woman he could ever love, was lying dead in a hospital bed. Clark reached his hand out in front of him, inch by inch. Still deciding whether or not to take the chance.His mind was still deciding, as his body knew exactly what he wanted. His fingertips touched the crystal, then he grasped it in his hands. A bright light appeared, Clark walked towards it. He swallowed roughly, whatever followed this, was he ready for it? Clark entered the light, his cape waving slightly in the wind. He took adeep breath and entered.

Clark found himself back at the hospital. Lois' monitors were off, had he not gone back in time far enough? He hung his head, for a moment but then looked back up at Lois.

"Lois, I'm sorry... for...everything. I'm sorry for.. not being able to save you.. I'm sorry for- for putting you and Jason in danger. I'm sorry for... leaving you. If I hadn't left, we might have a chance at normal life. You wouldn't of been engaged to Richard, he wouldn't have put you in danger... What am I talking about? I can't blame Richard for this whole thing... It was my fault."  
Clark glanced at Lois, as a tear ran down his cheek. Suddenly, Lois shot up in bed, gasping for air.  
Through tough breaths she was able to say,  
"Clark?"

* * *

"Lois? Lois! You're alive! You're alive!" Clark wrapped his arms around Lois' frail body, practically crushing her.

"Clark? CLARK! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Lois!" Clark crashed his lips into Lois', at first Lois was confused at how Clark was acting, but returned the kiss nonetheless.  
Clark finally broke the kiss, having Lois gasp for air.

"What has gotten into you Kent? Well... _not that I can complain or anything_ but, It's like you haven't seen me in years!"  
Clark just shook his head, having a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

Lois continued, "I had the weirdest dream! It was like... I was in some white palace or something. Everyone had wings, and there were these big golden gates. And-... I probably sound silly." Lois ended with a smile.

She had been in heaven. Clark thought up the right words to say, to tell Lois that everything she dreamt, wasn't actually a dream.

"Lois... 5 minutes ago... you were dead."  
_Way to put it lightly, Clark. _He thought to himself.

"What?"

"You were gone, I talked to Jor-El, asking him to bring you back. He did! You're alive! But the thing is, he might take a innocent life."

"Jor-El? Who? What? Clark you're speaking in riddles."

"Jor-El, Is my father, Well biological father that is. I went to him after you died, and I asked him to bring you back, But there's a balance, If someone is brought back from the dead, someone has to take their place."

Lois still looked puzzled.  
"So... So... You're telling me... I was... _dead_?"  
Clark shook his head, Lois cocked her head to the side, and fainted. Falling back onto the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Smallville, Kansas.

The sun had already set as Martha Kent placed a kettle on the stove, she sat down on the couch and flipped on TV, searching through the channels. She finally found one that caught her attention. Its was a news broadcast, it showed Superman putting out a burning house in one puff. He waved at the camera, and smiled his signature smile, then zoomed off.  
She continued to flip through the channels when she heard a slight thud, from upstairs. She glanced up for a moment, deciding whether or not she should find out what it was. The kettle began to whistle, so she decided not to. She walked over to turn off the stove when she heard it again. This time she wasn't going to just blow it off. There was someone in her house.  
_Maybe it's Clark._ She thought to herself. But how wrong she was. She climbed up the stairs, one by one, grabbing onto the railing. Her fuzzy slippers not even making the slightest sound. She finally reached the top. Clarks room was dark, Clark couldn't be there. Then her gaze turned to her room, a small light was on.

She walked over slowly, thinking to herself, _I probably just left a light on._ She peeked through the crack in the door. Her drawers were wide open, clothes everywhere. She opened it slightly, stepping in, she rounded the corner as she spotted a man. He was rummaging through her jewelry box, when he turned around. He was wearing a black ski mask, hiding his face. Martha ran over to the phone, picking it up and began dialing 911.

"Put down the phone old lady."  
Martha turned her head as the barrel of the gun greeted her forehead. She placed the phone on the desk, but it slipped off. Martha raised her hands up as the man dug the gun deeper into her forehead.  
The man stepped away, as he walked back to her jewelry. Martha kept glancing over at him, as she pressed the buttons on the receiver. The phone was ringing as the man looked back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
At that time someone on the other line of the phone answered.

_"9-1-1, how may I help you?" _

"HE HAS A GUN! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_"Who has a gun? Ma'am?"_  
A gunshot was heard as Martha's body hit the floor with a soft thud.  
_"Ma'am? Are you there? Are you ok?" _

Blood began to stain the nice, white carpet as the burglar began to leave. A shiny ring on Martha's finger caught his attention. The man picked up her left hand and slipped off her wedding ring. He allowed her arm to drop.  
"Hey, Thanks!" He said, as he turned around, leaving Martha to die. The man exited the house when she finally spoke.

"Clark... hellpp..." Her eyelids started to droop, as her face became pale.

* * *

Clark entered the bedroom with a tray. Jason was sitting next to his mommy on the bed, coloring a picture. Clark sat down next to Lois, placing the tray on the table next to him. He took a spoonful of tomato soup and made a airplane sound.

"Opeenn upp!"

"Clark, I'm not three, I can feed myself!"

Clark pouted his bottom lip.

"Fine fine!" Lois opened her mouth, as he placed the spoon on her tongue. He tried pulling it out, but Lois was biting onto it. He tugged softly, not wanting to pull her teeth out. He tugged again, Lois didn't give up. Finally Clark let go.

"Quitter." Lois joked, climbing over Clark to put the spoon on the tray. She gave Clark a light kiss, lifting her left hand to admire the ring. She settled back down before she spoke again.

"Soo... When are we going to have this shin-dig?"

Clark chuckled, "How about... innnn... October? That's about 3 months away."

"3 months? How about next week?"

"Next week? What's the rush?"

"There could be a young, attractive girl, with the hots for you, waiting to steal you away from me!"

Clark let out a low laugh, "Even if there was, The only woman I could ever love is you."  
A smile came to Lois' face as the phone ring. He kissed Lois' forehead, as he turned to leave.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Is this Clark Kent?" _

"Yes it is."

_"Clark, I have some bad news for you. I'm Dr. Lara Brown, your mothers doctor. I'm sad to say, your mother has passed." _

Clark tried to speak, but nothing came out.

_"Are you there?" _

"Yeah... I'm here... Wha-What do you mean she _passed_? What happened?"

_"The police received a call this evening, Your mother was begging for help when they heard a gunshot, and a soft thud. They rushed over there to see what happened. It looked like a burglary_ _took place. The suspect must of been long gone before the police arrived. She had lost a lot of blood when she arrived, the bullet struck a nerve, causing her to bleed. Even if she had made it, she would be paralyzed. There's a note, its made out to you, If you would like to get it. There's a man named Ben? I believe that's his name, he said he will plan...everything.. you know for the funeral. I'll give it to him, he's here right now. Would you like to talk to him?_"

"Um... Uh.. sure, yes please."  
Lois exited the bedroom to see what was taking Clark so long. His expression said it all. She wrapped an armaround his shoulders as he began to speak again.

_"Clark?" _

"Ben, how are you holding up?"

_"I've been better. I saw all of the police cars at the house. When I walked in, they had me a gunpoint. I told them all about me, they let me ride in the ambulance with your mother. "  
_Clark still couldn't say anything, _"Clark, don't worry about anything, I'll... plan the...everything." _

A small tear slide slowing down his cheek, Lois wiped it away with her sleeve.  
Once Clark hung up, he turned to speak.

"My moms gone, Lois."  
Lois didn't know what to say, instead she took Clark in her arms, as he cried into the crook of her neck.

* * *

The sky was a dark shade of gray, as mourners huddled around the casket. Lois grabbed tightly onto Clarks hand, nonverbally saying, "I'm here." As Clark, Lois and Jason stepped up, everyone stepped back, allowing them their time. Clark picked Jason up.

"Mom, I'd like you too meet your grandson and your soon to be daughter in law." A small smile came to his face.  
He knew when he asked Jor-El to bring Lois back, he was risking someone else he cared deeply about.  
They all watched as the casket was lowered. It all brought back memories to Clark. Last time this was happening his mother was crying hysterically, as his father was being lowered.

As the crowd dispersed, a hand grasped onto Clark's shoulder. It was Ben, his eyes red from tears. He didn't have anything to say, he just handed Clark the letter and walked away, wiping tears from his eyes. Clark grabbed onto Lois' hand firmly as he held onto Jason, they walked away slowly. At the corner of his eye, Clark could of sworn he saw his mom and dad. When he turned to look, no one was there.

Clark sat on the roof of his apartment building. He didn't want to wake Jason and Lois. The letter was folded, nothing fancy, just creases on lined paper. With "Clark" sprawled across the front. Even in her dying moments, she had managed to think of Clark. It stated:

Dear Clark,

If you're reading this, I'm probably gone by now. You would think my last moments  
on earth would be terrifying, But its safe to say they're not. I believe its my time to go,  
and just because I'm gone does not mean you have to mourn. Live your life as if I was  
still here, I am still here, I am just watching over you now. I love you, Clark.

Love, Mom.

His eyes swelled up with tears, as a small smile came to his face. She knew that it was hertime to go, and she wasn't afraid. At least she was with Jonathan now. Clark returned to his apartment, locking everything up. He made his way to the bedroom, Jason was snuggled up against his mom. He tried his best not to wake them up as he climbed into bed. He kissed Lois and Jason goodnight. Soon enough he fell asleep, next to his fiancé and son.

* * *

Yay for sequels!

Thanks for reading!  
Please Reviewww! I would love to see all the people who reviewed **Love and Some Verses**!

- Starahel 


	2. And then she came along

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Superman related. If I did I would be riccccccccccccccccchhhh! There's some more Smallville reference!

My cousins from Florida are coming alllll the way to San Diego to visit us! They're coming as I speak!...type! Same thing! Soo.. I might not be able to update, I'm leaving Tuesday? For San Francisco.. and I don't know when the hell I'm getting back haha.

So yeah.. I'm kind of sad I don't see my normal reviewers reviewing :( I miss them. They're the whole reason I'm writing this!

Well.. Here it goes.

* * *

Lois walked down the Daily Planets aisles of cubicles. Walking swiftly to Clark's, with a bride magazine in hand.

"Sweetheart," She stated twirling the chair around, "You're not Clark!."

"Hi Mommy! I'm drawing Daddy a picture!"

"That's sweet hon! Where's Daddy?"  
Jason looked up at the TV screen, it showed Superman walking out of a bank with a masked robber. Jason nodded his head up, and Lois mouthed an "Oh."

"Well, when Daddy gets back can you tell him I really need to talk to him? I want to see if he likes this dress." Lois placed the magazine across Clarks desk, Jason examined it carefully. It was a long white dress, simple yet stunning. Lois would look beautiful in it.

"I like it Mommy, You would look verrrry pretty in it."  
Lois smiled as she took her son into her arms.

"Lois." Hot breath ran down Lois' neck as she turned around. A smirk came to her face as strong arms wrapped around her. Clark rested his forehead against Lois', as she looked up.  
"I was working on the guest list, for... our _wedding_." A large smile grew on Clark's face as he spoke the words. Lois smiled back,

"And I was calling everyone, informing them to get their butts here in 2 weeks! Can you believe, that in _two_ weeks, We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Lois said excitedly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, butttt I got here as soon as I could!" Clark and Lois turned around to see a familiar blonde. She was small, her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, with a large grin on her face.

"Chloe!" Lois pounced onto her cousin like a lion and its prey. Lois wrapped her arms around Chloes neck.

"Lois, you choking me!"  
Lois backed away, biting her bottom lip.  
"Clarrrrkkk," Chloe extended her arms out beckoning Clark to embrace her, "Now that we got the 'Hellos' out of the wayy... doo I have a surprise for _youu_." She stated looking directly at Clark.  
Lois wrapped an arm around Clark's lower back, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
Clark's sensitive hearing could her the soft tap tap of heels against the carpet floor. Before he knew it a familiar face joined them. Clark's smile slowly faded.

"Clark!"

"...L...Luh...Lana?" Clark slipped out of Lois' grip and bundled Lanas thin body into his arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Clark." Lana patted his back, as Lois stood by watching. When Clark first laid eyes on her, all of the memories came rushing back. That first intimate night he spent with her, when they were helping rebuild the barn. Somehow the scent of her hair reminded him so much of Smallville, and most of all, his teenage years.

Clark stepped back smiling with a wide grin. His elbow bumped into Lois when he finally became aware of the situation.

"Oh...OH," He wrapped an arm around Lois' shoulders bringing her in closer, "You know Lois Lane, Ace reporter for the Daily Planet, the love of my life, and soon to be wife."  
Lois blushed as she stuck out her hand. Lana took it in her own.

"Hey Lois, It's nice to see you again!"

"You too! It seems like its been years!"  
The four stood awkwardly, as Clark continued to grin.

"Well... Clark, We gotta get to work," Lois patted Clark's chest, ' I gotta get that Superman interview." She shot a wink at him.

"Oh, yeah, Of course." He bent down and gave Lois a kiss. Noticing Chloe and Lana, glance around awkwardly. Lois walked away, as Clark spun his chair around to see Jason.

"Jason! Hey buddy!" He picked him up as Jason looked over at the two women.

"Hi Aunt Chloe! Hi...lady."

"Awwww, He's cute, Hiiii! Whose kid?" Lana asked.

"Oh, he's mine." Clark replied proudly.

"Hmmm, Whose the lucky lady?"

"Lois."  
A stab of jealousy shot through Lana.  
_Why am I feeling this way? I left him for Lex. I could of had him like that in High School. Why do I suddenly want him now?_ Lana thought.

"So.. Clark," Chloe finally spoke, "Does Lois..._know_?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, " Know? Know wha... oh.. OH! Yes of course."

Lana shifted her glances from Chloe to Clark.

"Did I miss something?" She asked innocently.

"No, no not at all!"  
Clark agreed with Chloe shaking his head with a smile.  
"So, Clark, will you and the bride to be like to join us in dinner tonight?"

Clark could see Lois head pop up, she was eavesdropping, she shook her head frantically, whispering "No! no! I don't want to find a sitter!" Clark raised an eyebrow, there was never a problem to find a sitter. What was Lois' _real_ problem?

"Ummm, Why don't you go ask your cousin?"  
Chloe looked at him as if he was an alien... wait... _nevermind_.. As if he was crazy, She turned her heels and marched over to Lois, Lois shot him a "I-hate-you" stare. Clark finally put Jason down as he ran off to go bug Jimmy. He sat down in his large chair and flipped on his computer. Lana walked over to Clarks desk, she hopped on top of it, as Clark began to write.

"Soo... How's it feel to be dad?"

"Its fun! He's my everything, Hess even got my poww-...der blue eyes."

"He's cute, Just like his father."

_Is Lana Lang hitting on me? _

"So.. How did that You and Lex thing work out?"

"Oh _that_ thing? That was over a longgggg time ago." She shook her head as the conversation became awkward. She hopped off the desk. "Well, I'm going to go find Chloe." And with that she was off.

* * *

Clark rubbed his eyes, He was almost done with his article about the mysterious kidnappings. His head was pounding, even if he wasn't human, something else was bugging him.  
_Maybe I just got to get some air. That might clear my head._ Clark rose from out of his chair and walked over to the elevators. Lois eyed him suspiciously, Clark smiled and waved.

Clark stood on the ledge looking down at all of the traffic. The sun was already gone, as the sky was a darker shade of blue. Two thin arms wrapped around his stomach, as a head rested on his back.

"What's on your mind?" Lois' voice always comforted him.

"I'm not really sure... I'm anxious, My stomach is doing somersaults." Clark turned around, facing Lois. She put her ear to his chest, hearing the consistent rhythm of his heart, going Thump Thump.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"  
Clark shook his head.  
_How could I forget about that?_ Perhaps there _was_ another reason he was feeling queasy.

"That's probably it." He hated to lie, He looked down at Lois to see if she believed him.

"Well, we should get ready, we're meeting Chloe and _Lana_ at the restaurant in an hour," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I forgot how pretty Lana was."

"What?"

"She's... _pretty_.. I could see why you had the hots for her."

"Lois, that was years ago. It was puppy love," Clark gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him, "_This_, what we have right now, Is _real_ love." He kissed Lois softly. This was the first time in hours they had time to themselves.

"I hope you know, if she starts hitting on you, I'm kicking her ass."  
Clark smiled, as he remembered what she said just the other night.  
_"There could be a young, attractive girl, with the hots for you, waiting to steal you away from me!"_  
Did Lois mean to foreshadow?

* * *

Lois fumbled with her earrings, they were flashy, she never used them unless there was a special occasion. Clark walked into the bedroom and felt his heart drop to his feet.  
"Lois, you look...beautiful!" And she did, she wore a silky red dress. Knee length, it showed off every curve, leaving nothing unseen to a perverts imagination.

"You're looking mighty fine in that tux." She winked at him, slipping on her heels.

"I don't understand why we have to go out to a fancy restaurant, why couldn't we just go out to pizza?"

Lois looked at Clark with wonder in her eyes when she started again, "You're looking mighty fine in that tux."

"Would you take me to the prom?" Clark said fidgeting with the rim of his shirt with a love struck school girl smile plastered across his face.

"If we didn't have to leave in... 15 minutes, I'd take you anywhere you wanted!" She winked.  
Clark smiled as he walked over to her. Taking her in his arms, thanking his lucky stars for having such a great woman in his life.

"Mommmmyyyyy! When's Jimmmmmyy comminnnggggggg!" Jason ran in and started jumping on the bed. First, he started off barely moving, but in a split second, his head was about to hit the ceiling.  
Clark grabbed hold of his son, placing him down on the bed.  
"Don't worry Jason, He's coming," Clark explained as 3 knocks on the door caught his attention, "And there he is now!"  
Jason bounced impatiently up and down as Clark walked over to the door. Once the door was open, Jason pulled Jimmy inside.  
"Lets playyyy hide and go seek! No! Go Fish! No! Candddylandd!"  
Jimmy's eyes widened, he glanced over at Clark a couple of times.

"Honey, we gotta go... Jimmy! Hey! Thanks for baby-sitting."

"No problem, Ms. Lane."

"Bye baby." She kissed Jason's nose, as she made her way to the door.

"Bye mommy," A small voice replied, he ran over to Clark and threw himself at his father. Clark picked him up, as his son kissed his cheek, "Bye Daddy."

"Promise you wont hurt Jimmy?"

"Daddd..."

"Promise me!"  
Jason's expression changed to a sour one.  
"Finee...no fun.."

"Fine... just don't kill him _too_ bad."  
Jason's face lit back up and he kissed his dad once more. Clark lowered him down, as he joined Lois at the door.

"Jimmy, You have our cell phone numbers just in case anything happens. We're at the restaurant on the corner of 3rd and Avenue, you'll know where to find it, it'll be on all the news stations... Once I kill that Lana Lang." She made a choking expression with her hands.

Clark, Jason and Jimmy looked at Lois with an uneasy expression.

"Come on Clark! Time to go! Have fun you two!"  
Lois grabbed laced Clarks hand with her own, as they walked down the halls.

* * *

The night was calm and chilly, No one was crying out for help, It was Clark's time to relax.  
"I wish I brought a light jacket. Its freezing out here!"  
Clark rubbed her bare shoulders with his warm hands. Causing her to get goose bumps, he took off his jacket and place it around her shoulders. As they walked into the restaurant, everyone stopped what they were doing to get even the slightest glance of this couple. Her hand fit perfectly in his, she was made for him. As he was made for her, a match made in pure heaven.

"Lois! Clark!" Chloe shouted, waving her hand in the air.  
Clark held on to Lois' hand tightly, as they walked through the crowds of people. They reached the table, Clark pulled out a chair for Lois. At the small table, Lois was facing Chloe and Lana was facing Clark.

During the whole dinner, Lana kept looking up at Clark. With a hint of a smile on her face, a couple of times her foot brushed against his leg under the table. Was she doing this on purpose?

"Um, Excuse me ladies but, I have to wash my hands. I'll be right back." He stood up from the table, and dropped the napkin to the chair. He kissed Lois and trudge through the crowd of people.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll be right back." Lana stated, already half way across the room.

Lois and Chloe looked at each other awkwardly.  
"So.. how are you putting up with the whole," Chloe dropped her voice to a whisper, "Superman, thing."

"I'm putting up with it just fine. But one thing that's been bugging me is Lana. Have you seen the look in her eye, when Clark is around? Its like she's raping him with her eyes!"

While that conversation was happening, a totally different one was proceeding near the rest rooms. Clark made a turn to the men's room, but was forced into the woman's.

"Hey, what the?" Clark's mouth was unable to continue. For lips were pressed hard against them. The woman backed him into a wall, unbuttoning buttons. She followed his jawbone down to his neck. Something inside of him didn't like this, he looked up at the woman practically beginning to rape him.

"Lana?"

"Clark, shut up and kiss me." She crashed her lips into his. He didn't respond back, standing motionless. He pushed her away,

"Lana, what's gotten into you? I'm engaged! I can't be pulling stuff like this."

At that moment another woman walked through the door, she looked up at the two and turned around.

"Come on Clark, You can't say that you don't have any feelings left for me."

"Lana, that was years ago. Sure I was in love with you, but that was then and this is now. Besides, you left _me_ remember?"

"Why are you such a grumpy grump? Me and Lois can share!"

"But I can't, I'm not like that, sorry Lana." Clark said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry... You'll love me again. I'll make sure of it."

Clark returned to the table a little flushed.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I kind of feel uneasy, would you mind if we went home? I kind of... have the jitters." He bit his bottom lip, it seemed to be a nervous habit when he lied.

"Oh, of course. Bye Chloe, I'll see you tomorrow? Say bye to..._Lana_ for me"

The two walked the sidewalks, as they took a detour. They headed for the park, remembering that night when they laid in the sand together. When Lois first found out about him.

"Clark? What's really the matter? Usually nothing bothers you."  
They sat down on the bench as they looked at the empty playground.

"Lois.. If I tell you this, do you promise not to get mad?" Lois shook her head, as Clark continued, "When I was in the rest room, I think Lana tried to seduce me!"  
Hate was beginning to cloud Lois' eyes as Clark went on.  
"She pushed me into the ladies room and started kissing me. At first I thought it was you, but something in the pit of my stomach told me this was wrong. I looked down and... there she was."  
Lois stood up and paced back and forth in front of him.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch! She thinks she's sooooo innocent and sooo sweet! She's a little tramp! THAT'S what she is!"  
Clark pulled Lois into his lap.  
"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, its not like you made a move on her. But I'm going to kill her tomorrow. Just thought you should know, and when they ask where Superman was, I'll tell them you were a little...content. Because I tied your cape to the flag pole." She said the last part with a smile.

They entered the apartment, it was dark. The only light was the flashing TV. Jason was asleep on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn next to him. Jimmy was on the floor, under piles of chinese take out containers.

Lois and Clark walked over to the bedroom, as the got ready for bed. Lois was wearing a lacy sleeping gown as she climbed into bed. Clarks eyes widened as she climbed on top of him. Lifting up his thin shirt to kiss his chest. He was about to kiss back when his sensitive hearing caught something,

"SUPERMAN, HELP!"  
It was a familiar voice,

_Lana_?

* * *

Sorry Its kind of...Blek. I have to hurry with this one.

**oxiate:** lets just say, your ideas WAY better than mine ;)

**The Kiss Of Death: **Perhapsss...

**numbgirl:** someone had to die! hahaha

**javaman**: hello haha

**xorie5:** yay! thanks for being here!

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** How can these make you sad if I send them to you first! Nah, I'm not leaving till.. Tuesday.. which is... TOMORROW! I DONT WANT TO GO:( oijrwv My cousins are at the airport already eovijrar grrr. I'm going to miss you! Expect millions of calls from me!

**Angel452: **Ahhh a familiar face... kind of, I'm glad your here though! At least one of my OG readers are here:) 


	3. How did that happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Superman/Smallville related. (If I did I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction. Just kidding :)) Or "Guess Who" as in the game. C'mon you know what game I'm talking about! The "does your person have a beard?" Ok.. I'll shut up now :(

Hey guys, Sorry I couldn't update. My family from Florida came to visit and I had no time and/or privacy. Buttttttttt, I had time to think up some ideas! So, that's good aye? Ok, I'll stop talking...typing.. whatever.

**8/5/06**: Hey sorry guys this one took so long, I had some crappy ideas and I didn't want to post it. But now that its finally donnneee... here yah go!

* * *

Superman zoomed through the sky, to where he had heard Lana scream for help. The flight seemed the longest he had in a while. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Lois in his head.

_Clark gently placed Lois down on the bed and changed into his Superman suit in a blink of an eye._

_"Lois, Someone needs help. I'll be right back."_  
_He moved over to the window, and began to take off when someone grabbed his cape._

_"Let me go with you! Knowing you, this will probably be a front page story." _

Clark began to bite his bottom lip, as Lois looked deeply into his eyes, furrowing her brow.

_"I can't take you...you might get hurt. She might just want to talk."  
Clark bit his tongue, regretting what he just said, as Lois looked at him with confusion. _

"She?...It's Lana isn't it! That's why you don't want to take me! It's Lana that needs help!"  
Lois stood up directing in front of him, pounding her fists into his chest. He grabbed her wrists lightly, not wanting to break anything.  
"Lois, I have to go, she might be in trouble. Besides, she doesn't even know I'm... well, me."  
A little relief started to grow in her eyes, as she settled down.

"Ok..." She tiptoed up to kiss his nose, as he held her for a second before he zoomed out of the window.  
Clark could hear the faint sound of sobs beginning to start.

The sky was pitch black, as his feet touched the parks hard cement. Clark looked around, he had just been here with Lois. He focused his hearing to soft heels tapping against the ground, a voice caught his attention.

"You know," Clark spun around to see Lana tracing the beam of the bench with her finger, " All this time, I was so blind! But now it all makes sense, how you always had to leave in a hurry. How you kept secrets, how you were always the one to save me."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Miss." His voice was deep and heroic, trying his best not to sound like Clark Kent.  
Lana made her way towards him, swinging her hips slowly, her hands smoothing down her dress.

"That's a load of bull, _Clark_," She came in closer to his ear, her hands were rested on his shoulders, pulling herself up, "And I thought Superman couldn't tell lies."  
Her breath was warm, as it sent cold shivers down his spine.

"It seems like you are in no need for help Ms. Lang, I must be off now." His feet lifted off the ground, but he was brought back down to earth.

"You thought I forgot didn't you? I remember everything, from when you told me, to where I met Lex, to where I was in the accident. I remember everything Clark Kent."

Guilt clouded his eyes, as hurt filled Lana's.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't face the fact that the man I loved was an alien. But you, you! You didn't even give me a chance and for that you will pay."

"And how is that?"  
Lana fumbled with something in her pocket. Moments later a bright green rock was face to face with Clark. His knees buckled, as he fell to the ground. Lana looked down at him with a smirk, as she lowered down to the floor and knelt beside him.

* * *

When he awoke, Clarks head was pounding. He rubbed his eyes, as he felt a slight poking at his side. His eyes bursted open, a little kid, the size of Jason, was poking him with a long stick. When their eyes met, the little boy dropped the stick and ran away, screaming his head off. Clark sat up and placed his head in his hands. He was dressed in his normal clothes, almost as if he had just gotten off work. He massaged his temples, as a car pulled up.

"Clark?" Two sets of footsteps scurried towards him, "Clark? Honey, its me?"  
A pair of arms wrapped around him, the scent of perfume filled his noise.

"Lois?" He struggled to say, a smaller pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Daddddy! Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you weren't there!"

"Jason honey, Why don't you go inside, Me and Daddy have to talk."  
Jason tried to argue, but his mother's facial expression said it all. He scurried into the school, as Lois struggled to pick Clark up. She flung one of Clark's arm around her shoulders and stumbled over to the car.

**_Flashback._**

Lana Lang was sitting in an empty hotel room when she received a knock at the door. She opened the door, as a man in a hooded jacket limped in.

"I heard you were in town, so I decided to drop by."  
The voice was too familiar, as he finally removed his hood.

"Lex?"

"Long time no see, listen I need a favor."

"You haven't changed one bit." Lana replied, slumping down in the lumpy chair.

"I know, you know who Superman is. I also know that you're not going to tell me. Sooo, I was wondering if you could flag him down for me."

"Why exactly?"

"Just.. for a little fun," Lex reached out his hand, a small rock was placed in the palm of his hand, "You'll know what to do. As for me, I'm going to take a cat nap, wake me when its done." Lex kissed her cheek as he limped over to the bedroom. He removed his shoes, his right foot wrapped in bandage, with a puddle of red at the bottom.

* * *

"Clark, What the hell happened to you last night? I waited up for you, and when you never showed up, I got worried! I was about to call the police! But how do you report a missing Superman?"  
Clark gulped down another water bottle, as he threw it into the pile of empty bottles.

"Last night, when I went to go 'rescue' Lana, she told me everything. About how she never forgot, and how I was going to 'pay'. Then she pulled out kryptonite... and... I don't remember anything after that."

"Didn't you leave in your Superman suit?"

"Yeah, and when I woke up, I was in this." Clark looked down at his clothes.

"She raped you!"

"Lois..."

"That's the only logical explanation!"  
Clark shook his head, at how silly a "logical explanation" could be.

"Lois, come here," He stated with a little smile. He pulled Lois into his lap, as he shifted in the leather couch, "Lets finished what we started."  
Lois' eyes widened as Clark fiddled with her pants button.

* * *

Lois hazily opened her eyes, as she caught a glimpse of her fiancé. She smiled at the sight, as she squirmed up to kiss his cheek. She settled back down, and snuggled up next to his warm body. Lois laced her small hand with his own, as Clark finally awoke. His eyelids opened slowly, as he looked down at Lois. He kissed her forehead to the tip of her nose. Lois rolled over onto him, when she noticed the clock.

"3:45! OH SHIT, JASON!"  
Lois hopped out of bed, as she searched around the room for her clothes. Clark opened his mouth to speak when,

_"SOMEONE, HELP ME!"  
_Clark shot his attention to the window. Her voice was tiny, almost as if she was still an infant. He quickly changed into his suit and returned to Lois' side in an instant.

Lois was squatting trying to look underneath the bed, when she looked up.

"Duty calls." She replied, as she stood up against the man of steel. Even with the lack of clothes, Lois Lane was as beautiful as ever, and Clark still couldn't believe how in 11 days, she would be his lawfully wedded wife.  
Clark wrapped his arms around her, placing his warm hands against her bare back.

"You promise you'll come home tonight?"  
Clark gave a small smile.

"I'll do my best."

"And if that _Lana_ shows up, tell her, I need to talk to her, in a deserted alley. With guns! Lots of them!"  
He couldn't help but chuckle, as he kissed the top of her head.

Lois barely whispered, "Don't leave me."  
It pained Clark to leave, but he had to.

"I'll be right back."  
He zoomed out of the window. His stomach was filled with guilt.

_Why is Lois acting this way? It's like she'll never see me again! It's like I'm leaving her for another woman! Which would never happ-  
_  
Clarks thoughts were interrupted, when he finally became aware of the situation. He seemed to be in the country, old fashion police cars were everywhere. A bright light shined into, what seemed to be, a well. His feet touched the ground, as he walked towards an officer.

"What's the problem officer?"  
The man... or... _woman_, had their hat covering their face. Hiding any trace of facial features. The police jacket was two times their size.

"There's a kid stuck in a well. You know, the _typical_ story."  
The voice was in the middle of high and low. Almost as if it wasn't really theirs. Clark had heard the it once before, but couldn't match it with a face.  
Clark wasn't about to waste another minute playing "Guess Who." He hovered over to the well. The girl was barely visible over the water.  
"She broke her leg from the fall, so its a killer trying to stay above the water."  
The cop returned to his side.

"I know what to do." Clark replied calmly. He placed his feet solidly on the ground around the well. Took a deep breath and stomped, like a bratty child, causing the ground to shake. For a minute nothing happened, but in seconds the ground below him fell apart. The well snapped in two, as he zoomed into it. Clarks broad shoulders caught the brick walls of the well every inch down. The walls crumbled at his shoulders. He finally reached the bottom, as the child's head went under water. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, as he cradled her on the way up. She was a frail child, as he looked down at her leg. Her kneecap was a dark shade of purple, as her ankle dangled loosely.

* * *

Clark waited around, until the child was ok. The same officer that Clark had recently talked to was asking the child questions.

"Do you remember how this happened?"

"Yes mister, I was gettin' water from my mommy, just like she asked me too, and then some lady asked me if I wanted candy. I said that I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. When I didn't take the candy, I turned away to get water, and I think she pushed me in!"

"Do you remember what this 'lady' looked like?"

"Mmmhmm, she was, kind of tall... well taller than me. She had long brown hair, she was _very_ pretty. I remember when I fell, she looked into the well and she was on the phone. She said something like, 'Hey Chloe, No, I'll be there soon.' Or something."

_Lana_.

As the crowd dispersed, the police called Clark over.

"Hey, man thanks." They grabbed Clark's hand. The hand was small, soft, familiar like.

"You're welcome."  
They watched the last car speed past, as the person grabbed Clark's hand again. Something tingled his hand, as it stabbed into him. The person removed their hat, and large jacket.

"Lana... what... do you plan... on doing?" Clark struggled to say.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that," She banged Clarks head into the police car door, before shoving him into the back seat, "Lois Lane, prepared to have your heart broken." She said with a smile.

* * *

Clark woke up with his head on the desk. He was at the Daily Planet, He straighted his back as someone pushed his head forward, causing him to hit him head on the desk.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Lois' voice was a fierce whisper.

"It's not my fault! It was Lana!"  
Lois began to speak when the chief's door open.

"Lane! Get back to work!"  
Lois shot Clark a "we'll-talk-about-this-later" look, as she returned to her desk.

Clark shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, when he noticed the small tap tap of heels against the carpet floor. Lois seemed to also notice this, as she made her way to Clarks desk. Clark rotated his seat, to face the stranger.

"Hello Clark."

"What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble for... the... week?"  
Lois came up behind Lana.

"Clark, I have to tell you something."

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Clark, I'm pregnant."

"Well isn't that good for you?"  
Lois shifted uneasily.

"Clark... You're the father."  
Clark looked at Lana with disbelief, his mouth wide open, as Lois tapped Lana's shoulder. She turned around, as Lois threw a fist into her eye socket. Causing Lana to topple over, and bumped her head against the edge of Clark's desk.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the endings kind of shaky. You're all probably like "Ok, she's only been in town for a couple of days, how can she know shes pregnant already?" Well you'll find out next chapter :)

Thanks for readddinnngggg!

**Meg:** Exactly! haha

**Jacqueline Roget:** I'm always worried when you review! Because you don't say much but it means so much! I can't tell if theyre good or bad :( haha

**ItalHunni28: **Yeah, I actually liked her! Well... until she got with Lex of course. I mean what was running through her mind! HE'S BALD! Bwahha... not that I'm against bald people... or anything hahaha

**me:** I know! I mean how are they going to bring Jack Sparrow back! I don't want to watch a movie with that ugly guy as captian! I want JACK! hahaha

**Returns2006:** Ummm, Richard will show up... eventually haha

**javaman: **Yeah, I'm not very imaginative hahaha.

**oxiate:** Clois all the wayyyy! I just like Clana in Smallville, just because theyre cute together. But I think its just ridiculous how she ends up with Lex. Thats just stupid!

**Supermans II Lover:** I'm glad my work here is done.

**ANTHROPOLOGi: **Hiiii, Sorry I couldn't update again haha. I left right after I posted my other chapter. But well.. here it is!

**AniJap:** Sorry this took so long haha

**The Kiss of Death: **You were right! Or... you having the feeling.. or your feeling was right... ok I'll stop :( hahaha

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Beth is for lovers! Bitcccchheess hahahaha :)

**Jokerisdaking: **"I never left him at all! Secretly of course. I killed that Kitty of his!." Said Lana after giving an evil laugh.

**xorie5: **you right :)

**ashsilver4: **Indeed! She is a buttface! hahaha

**Angel452:** Hi! hahaha. I hope this answered your questions!

PS. I was wondering.. what happened to those two people who left hysterical comments? I miss them :( hahahaha.

Thanks for reading! Please reviewww!

- Starahel


End file.
